


A Helping Hand

by Meatball42



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: John's ribs aren't broken.
Relationships: John Reese & Sameen Shaw
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



John's ribs aren't broken, so he should be able to tie his own shoes. That's what he tells himself, anyway, when he leans over, hoping the pain in his side will let him reach, but-

"Damn."

Shaw steps into the train car. "Let me see," she instructs.

"I'm alright."

She gives him a withering look, and her hands are clinical on his ribcage.

"Not broken," she scoffs, like he's being a baby. But then she kneels down and ties his shoes for him.

"Don't mention it," she says shortly before walking away, and John won't. But he won't forget, either.


End file.
